Demon
by Lily Trindylle
Summary: Inuyasha draws on his father's blood to make a risque request. Three parts to be released over three days (no long waiting periods!).
1. Part One

AN: A short in three parts. Warning – it really _is _short. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome, but please, keep your nasty remarks, your ill will, and your rotten vegetables to yourself. ^.^

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine.

_**Demon  
**Part One_

"Take it off." Inuyasha closes his eyes in disdain, a covert wince at his own bluntness.

Kagome's eyes widen to rival the moon, her jaw falling in surprise. _But . . . why am I surprised? It's not like this hasn't happened before._ Her eyes narrow in belated offense as she turns to face the hanyou, looking every inch the noble blood his father contributed with his chin tipped, his nose lifted in self-offense, his eyes closed gently, all matching his perfectly still, calm, silent demeanor. His arms are crossed over his chest in impatience, marking his more human half.

In turning, Kagome lifts her hand, winding back to strike Inuyasha hard across the cheek, perhaps elicit that growl that secretly fascinates her. But the skin that meets her hand isn't nearly as soft as she'd imagined it to be. It's calloused, dry, and rough. Kagome gasps as Inuyasha turns her hand slightly, slowly digging his claws into the tender, vulnerable flesh of her palm until the faint scent of blood is perceptible, chastising her in a gentle, direct motion.

Inuyasha's golden eyes open suddenly, the rims clouded by deep crimson strains, demon blood raging, supplicating, ready at any moment to take over. His control slips slightly in noting her reaction, a snarl rumbling deep in his throat, escaping through clenched fangs. His fight necessarily redirected to retaining his humanity, he finds himself in a sudden standstill with the startled girl.

The hanyou suddenly pulls down, eliciting a sharp, surprised gasp from the young girl as her arm is pulled down across her body by his guidance. Inuyasha pulls harder as she fights to free herself, yanking hard to spin her around, her arm twisted behind her in captivity. Frightened, Kagome can hear the low, promising rumble behind her, feel his warm breath on her neck as he growls into her ear.

"I said _take it off_."

Expecting his command to be self-explanatory, Inuyasha rests his free hand on the small of Kagome's back and pushes fiercely, releasing her captivated arm just before it snaps. The girl yelps in pain, reeling forward, pitching to the ground on hands and knees. Poignant fear shines in her eyes as she turns her head, silent query failing to reach her lips. _Inuyasha? . . . No, those deep red eyes. Oh, no._

The demon's not himself, and not wholly sane. The aura about him has changed significantly, reeking of promised danger for them both. Tears spring to the girl's eyes as she sits up, turning to kneel before Inuyasha, her voice quiet in a last-ditch plea. "Inuyasha, please . . . stop this. You—"

"Shut up, girl, and do as I say. Do _not _anger me further!"

_End Part One_

AN: Hmm, what do you think? Intriguing? Just beating on the characters a little. Whether there will be any actual harm done remains to be seen. ^.^

_hanyou:_ half-demon


	2. Part Two

AN: Second of three installments. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome, but please keep your nasty remarks, your ill will, and your rotten vegetables to yourself. ^.^

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine.

_**Demon  
**Part Two_

Cool tears spring to Kagome's eyes as she rises to her feet. Oh, how she'd like to fight back, like to rise up against Inuyasha's commands, but, not knowing how he'd react in his present state, she's too afraid to do anything less than obey. He's put them both in danger. The more she angers him, the closer he is to losing himself forever. He's out of control . . . but she isn't. Not yet. Though the situation might look otherwise to the casual observer. By the light of the moon, Kagome eases the snug knot of the crimson hakama, drawing her eyes down to the motion, if only to relieve them from Inuyasha's burning, impatient eyes, reduce some of the tension hanging in the air.

_She's doing it. _A third pair of eyes watches the scene, though not impartial to the outcome. Lips frown. _I can't believe he's getting away with this._ Kagome's cry had carried far enough over the land to draw one near, though not into battle for either side, merely waiting, watching to see just how far this would go. _Kagome, I hope you know what you're doing._

Seeing the initial moments of obedience, Inuyasha begins to calm, the human taint regaining a slippery foothold in his demon blood. Gold weaves back into dark red depths, the hanyou taking deep breaths in an effort to hasten the change. Not for a second do his eyes leave her, though. He'd wanted this for some time, and though the means are hardly admirable, this couldn't have come about any other way. Taut fists loosen and finally release as white cloth slips from light, silken shoulders, Kagome's arms cross before her chest modestly, one leg bending before the other, her eyes trained on the pile of clothing in an unceremonious heap at her feet. Poor girl. He takes advantage of her averted sight, advancing to take her in his arms, hiding her from the world.

Only now does Kagome look up, her hands loosening their white-knuckled grip on each other over her heart, turning to rest gently on the fur of the fire rat. "Inu. . . ."

Silencing her with a kiss, Inuyasha clasps his hands together low on her back, hiding her bare form with his sleeves. It isn't the first time he's seen her unclothed, nor even the second, but this time, it was _almost _ of her own volition. He's gaining ground, and from her reaction, fairly fast. Drawing his lips from hers, he again leans in, quiet words easing into her ear.

"I'm sorry. . . . Do you still want to slap me?"

_End Part Two_

AN: It's still short. I'm not sure where I went, if anywhere. Interesting at all? Should it be continued? Please leave me a review with your thoughts, short, long, or anywhere in between. Don't read and run!

_hakama:_ split-leg garment resembling wide-legged, flowing pants  
_hanyou:_ half-demon

desy, petit-88-peter: Thank you for your compliments and encouragement! I hope you'll read and enjoy the rest.  
mkh2: Heh, and now you know just what his request really meant. The concept actually came to me during a commercial, and I scrambled to write out part one as fast as I could, lest I lose the idea. It's amazing where my mind will wander. But yes, your second assumption would be correct. It stemmed from that instance, and in this story, she's again in a miko's outfit, as in that scenario. Only this time, there's that added twist.... ^.^  
anna-neko: ::catches her head as she attempts to bang it yet again on the gutter:: Maa, maa, neko lady, you were fully intended to dip into sexy thoughts. You're quite allowed. Don't beat yourself up over it. I know it's _rare _that I have anything to do with anything lime-scented (much less lemony), but I went there this time. Your words are so very kind, especially considering the caliber I know they come from! I'm touched. As for your suggestion, that's something I hadn't thought of when penning that simile (right word?), but it certainly merits discussion. See discussion below. ^.^  
BakaBokken: ::smirks:: See above discussion on lime-ness. But I'm glad the rating kept you from worrying. It's not in my nature to write anything graphic, I don't think. Present tense, daring? I laugh in the face of danger. I've been writing in the present tense on a regular basis for about five years, though, so it's not quite as daring as it may seem. ...I did have to go back and check verb tense, though, and make a few changes, so I heartily thank you for the comment, as it was quite useful! Your reviews are quite entertaining; many thanks for the joy they bring me! ^.^

On Assumptions:  
In writing this short piece, I'm making two assumptions:  
1. The moon must be round enough to facilitate the description of Kagome's eyes in part one, but a step or two away from full, allowing for Inuyasha's transformation.  
2. Inuyasha must not be carrying his sword for this piece, or else the demon transformation would not be possible. I've toyed with explanations (some humorous, others more factual) to that end, but when all was said and done, I just left it out entirely, not wanting to make that an essential part of the story.  
The first assumption actually made me think, though, and I've come up with another interesting idea I might just have to explore later. Taking the description further, perhaps even to an extreme, if the moon was really like Kagome's eyes, it would be a partial lunar eclipse. What would happen to Inuyasha if a lunar eclipse did happen during a full moon? It intrigues me, and just in case it's interesting to anyone else, I thought I'd put in a quick blurb for it here.


	3. Part Three

AN: Last installment. Finally. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome, but please keep your nasty remarks, your ill will, and your rotten vegetables to yourself. ^.^

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine.

_**Demon  
**Part Three_

Kagome pulls back slightly to look into his golden eyes, noting the last crimson vestiges receding quietly. Something worked. She's not quite sure what, but she's been successful once more in restoring her hanyou's sanity. He's so innocently sincere she can't help but giggle. It's totally uncalled for, but she needs to release her tension before _it_ overtakes _her_. Slumping slightly to rest her forehead against the junction of his neck and shoulder, she giggles, then laughs, the light, joyous sound echoing in the night air, boggling poor Inuyasha.

Sniffing indignantly, Inuyasha watches her strange demonstration, wondering if he's off the hook, staring strangely at the girl. Has she lost her mind? One hand extricates from the other to rise up her back, caress the nape of her neck, but, looking over her shoulder, he realizes she's still quite nude, quickly reclasping his hands to protect her decency – except from himself. He rather likes the view, and hesitates to change the situation. Instead, he nudges her in an attempt to suggest she return to reality.

"Kagome."

The girl's eyes widen to see Inuyasha staring so intently, for a moment silent as she holds her breath. Then her laughter begins anew, louder than before, having entirely forgotten the delicate nature of her situation. Slightly offended by this, a furry white ear twitches. Inuyasha removes his arms from around her and quickly gives her a light shove, sending her backwards on her own, stumbling toward her clothes. That evidently produces a very different reaction. Backpedaling, Kagome looks down, blushing fiercely to remember that she's fully nude and not alone. Gasping, she bends down, swooping her clothing into her arms, though she hasn't at all forgiven the hanyou for how this happened.

"Osuwari!"

To Inuyasha's chagrin, Kagome hasn't forgotten how she'd gotten into this predicament, nor would he go unpunished – and subjugation hurt far worse than the slap she'd initially intended. Growling, the hanyou lifts his face from the dirt.

"_Ki_–"

Even as angered as he is, he can't finish cursing the girl, who'd paused in redressing herself, pain jolting through her arm. Pain and shame mingle over her face, and on sheer determination alone she'd been able to return herself to a state of semi-decency, though she cannot continue any further, having reached her pain threshold. In his rough treatment earlier, Inuyasha had pulled her arm clear out of joint, and even the most minute of movement grinds tender nerves between tightly pinched bone. She pales, unaccustomed to such pain.

Immediately, Inuyasha returns to her, once more heavily penitent for his semi-conscious deeds. He smoothes the white cloth over her abdomen, hiding his clouding eyes, unable to keep his thoughts as white as the cloth in this tender situation. He draws one claw back up the cloth to her waist, noting how her ribcage lifts, muscles tensing beneath his touch. Interesting. With his head bowed, he lifts his eyes.

"Tie it here?"

Kagome swallows. In mere moments, the situation has irrevocably changed. "Y-yes." The word is foreign, hesitant, almost as if answering an unvoiced, entirely different question, one both are aware of but too ashamed to ask. Kagome bites her lip as Inuyasha languidly draws his hands around her waist, pressing his palms against the cloth as he reaches her back, flattening the crimson hakama panel. Picking up the two ends of the tie on either end, he encircles her waist, lifting one tie to his teeth for safekeeping in order to free one of his hands. Smoothing the front of the hakama over her tense stomach, Inuyasha retrieves the slightly moist tie, tying it tightly, pausing, surprised, as a slender, trembling finger reaches beneath the material, loosening it slightly.

She does, after all, need to breathe. Inuyasha chuckles, a soft, breathy sound, and finishes the knot, securing it in place before sweeping her impulsively into his arms, holding her tight to his chest. Caught wholly off-guard, Kagome looks up sharply, lips parting slightly in surprise, eyes widening, trapped in golden depths.

"You're hurt. I'm taking you home." Offering a quick explanation for his actions, Inuyasha takes to flight, mingled clothing rustling in the breeze as he leaps forward, landing in sprinting motion, heading not for Kaede's hut, but for the bone eater's well.

Behind them, a tree branch rustles slightly. The silent bystander turns with a shake of the head and retreats in the opposite direction, muttering in disbelief.

"Idiot. . . ."

_Owari_

AN: It's done. What do you think?

_hanyou:_ half-demon  
_osuwari:_ sit  
_ki__—:_ rudimentary beginnings to an expletive; those of you who are familiar with the term know where I was going  
_hakama:_ split-leg garment resembling wide-legged, flowing pants  
_owari:_ end

Anna: Wai, I'm glad you read it! Thanks so much! Part three came out a bit late due to the fact that I was trying to catch up on sleep all day today. I've lost a lot of sleep lately due to an adverse reaction between two of my meds, but I did finally talk to my doc about it, and it's getting better now. Three's out, though, so I do hope you'll read and enjoy the rest. ^.^  
mkh2: Beggars can't be choosers, but the suggestion for another story might be taken up at another time. Unless, of course, you want to write it first, in which case, go forth with my blessings! ...Just be sure to email me a link so I can read it, ne? ^.~  
BakaBokken: Didn't mean what? Do tell. I'm sorry to hear the third part isn't loading well. I've actually had trouble accessing it myself, and I'm looking into that matter. Rest assured, if you're reading this, either I figured it out or it fixed itself. ^.~


End file.
